Devil's Heart
by Jackman's-Girl
Summary: [ON HOLD] A Buffy the Vampire SlayerDevil May Cry crossover fic. There's a summary inside. Please give this a chance!
1. Chapter One

Summary: While Buffy's in Europe, she runs into a mysterious hunter of evil. Who is he, how will he affect her and what's the secret he's hiding? (Crossover fic) Disclaimer: Okay, here we go with the usual: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Devil May Cry game series. I am a very big fan of both, but I don not own them, so you can't sue me. A/N: This is my first BtVS fic, as well as my first crossover fic, so please be nice, and NO FLAMES! Constructive criticism will be much appreciated, as would everything except flames.  
  
**Devil's Heart**  
  
Buffy just believed that she needed a break; a break from slaying, a break from Dawn, and a break from trying to find a new home now that Sunnydale had been destroyed.

She had tried to keep her thoughts away from Spike and the sacrifice he made in the Hellmouth, but she couldn't forget him, no matter how hard she tried. Not that she wanted to forget him – nobody could forget Spike. She just felt that it was time to move on.

She still hadn't left Europe, even though she had stayed longer than she originally planned. Buffy had visited Istanbul, Athens, Rome, Venice and Madrid, and she was currently visiting Paris. She didn't have to worry about vampires chasing her down, although lately more and more demons were appearing.

Giles had contacted her once only, and that was to tell her something she already knew; that there was increased demon activity all over the world, but nobody knew why. He also told her he had been contacted by Angel on more than one occasion. Angel... She had once loved him with all her heart. Now she didn't know what to think or feel when the vampire with a soul was mentioned. She had thought moving to Los Angeles would do him good; he had started up Angel Investigations and was combating evil, but then he had moved into the Wolfram and Hart building. He thought it was still the same, that he was still fighting evil the old fashioned way, but it wasn't the same.

Everywhere Buffy went, Andrew went with her. He was like a Watcher, or a puppy dog, whichever seemed most fitting. He had grown up a bit, actually getting some attention form the ladies now. Sometimes he'd be called away for a meeting or a special mission, one that Buffy wasn't allowed to know about, but she found out about it anyway.

Slowly she hopped off the couch in her hotel room and absentmindedly played with her hair, before she went into her bathroom. She washed her face with cold water, trying to wake up. Her nightmare had been the thing that woke her; she had been having it for at least three weeks now, and it was always the same.

There was a man in it – a man wearing red clothing with a giant sized sword on his back, but she couldn't see his head or face. His back was facing her, and his hands lingered at his sides. There was a sudden shriek and the man pulled two guns out, and he began to shoot at the beast that was attacking him. She could feel unexplainable heat and the smell of blood hung heavy in the air. Then the beast shrieked again, and the dream ended.

Buffy was convinced that the dreams were some sort of message, or even a form of foresight, but she had no idea what they meant. All she knew was that the man in her dreams played some major role.

She had a shower to freshen up then tied her hair up, and got changed into a stylish black gown. As she took her handbag she halted for a moment and slipped a knife in as a second thought; it was better to be safe than sorry, especially with all the demons running around lately.

* * *

She walked around the streets of Paris, heading for one of the fancy, expensive restaurants that she had a reservation at. She was meant to be dining with Andrew, but she didn't know if he would show up. It wasn't like they were dating, so she didn't really care, but she'd prefer to be with someone.

As she entered she smiled politely and after she told them about her reservation they led her to her table, where Andrew was already waiting.

"Why'd you drag me out here Andrew?" Buffy asked as she looked over her menu. "If it's to tell me about all the new demons hanging around, save your breath 'cause I already know."

"It's not about the demons, Buffy, even though that's a critical issue. No, this is something different. There's been talk of a new demon hunter in town, and word is that he does his job _very_ efficiently." Andrew said, taking a sip of wine that a waiter had just poured.

"So what? Is he competition? What does he want?" Buffy asked, looking out the window at the dark night. She hadn't known many demon hunters, and they didn't tend to last long in their job. If this guy was so good that the demons couldn't kill him, what did that mean for her? Was she meant to assassinate him?

"No one knows anything about him, Buffy. He's a mystery man. All we really know is that he takes his job very seriously, and he's very good at it. One of the best, according to some." He took another sip, before ordering a meal. "I don't think he'll be competition, and he doesn't seem to know anything about you."

Buffy made her order, then continued talking. "Do you at least know his name? It could help, especially if he has a hidden agenda that concerns me."

"I'm afraid I don't know." Buffy slowly nodded her head and looked out the window until her meal arrived. She wasn't very hungry, so she only picked at her food. As she began eating, Andrew started a new topic.

"I heard from Angel recently."

She almost choked on her food at the mention of him, but she swallowed her mouthful and drank some of her wine. "Really?"

Suddenly there was a shrill scream and Buffy turned to see people feeling in all directions. She grabbed her handbag and ran towards the front door, while everyone looked outside at the chaos. "Sorry Andrew!"

A blast of cold air welcomed her as she entered the street, and after a moment of looking around she headed in the direction that everyone was running from. As she turned the corner and entered the alley she stopped dead; there was a giant grey-coloured spider holding a woman in its claws at the back of the alley. She halted, unsure; she hadn't expected a giant spider, and there was no hope of her defeating it with a mere knife.

At that moment a man dressed in red jumped down from a rooftop and landed, pulling out twin hand guns and beginning to shoot the monster. It shrieked and dropped the woman, and the man grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the creature as lava began to bleed from its wounds.

"Go, get out of here!" he shouted, and the woman obeyed without question. Then the man turned his attention back to the creature, and he continued to shoot. The creature roared and shot fireballs at the man, but he dodged them all. He ran to a different side and began shooting from a new angle.

Then the spider stopped and began pumping its thorax in the air. The man's eyes widened and he somersaulted backwards as spurts of lava shot up where he was standing. As he dodged the lava he spotted Buffy standing there, dumbstruck. Knowing that she'd be hit, he ran towards her, grabbed her around the waist and leapt up into the air, landing with ease on rooftop twenty metres from the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" the man shouted, not paying any attention to the monster.

"I heard a scream so I came to check it out! I'm capable of taking care of myself you know!" Buffy protested angrily, and the man laughed.

"You'd have no chance against this devil, so just stay here!" With that the man jumped down and resumed shooting. After a few minutes of constant dodging and shooting, he killed the spider and it fell to the ground, instantly beginning to rot.

Buffy jumped down and landed perfectly. She stared at the man before her, who was simply looking down at the monster's carcass. He had silvery-white hair, red clothes and a giant sword on his back. His two guns were still in his hands, and she saw that one was black and the other was white. Suddenly the man turned to face her, a fierce glare on his features.

"What was that thing?" Buffy asked, looking around him to see the monster properly.

"Phantom, a devil that I've defeated on two previous occasions." The man said, and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Well, we're certainly up ourselves, aren't we? And just for the record, they're called demons, not devils."

"I'm merely stating the facts. And they may be "demons" to you, but they're devils to me. Besides, what were you doing here? You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"I came to fight that thing. I have had experience before."

The man raised an eyebrow, his ice blue eyes blazing. "What's your name?"

"Buffy. And you are?"

The man let out a short laugh. "Dante. I expect to be hearing more about you then, Buffy." With that, Dante holstered his guns and leapt onto the rooftop, disappearing into the night.

"Dante..." Buffy repeated to herself as she watched the night. Then she turned and headed back to the restaurant, her thoughts on the mysterious man she had just encountered.  
  
A/N: Okay, there's chapter one. Please review with your thoughts, but please, NO FLAMES. I will do review replies to all those that reviewed at the start of next chapter. (Btw, if Istanbul isn't a part a part of Europe, then I apologise. Our map isn't very clear.)


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

A/N: Chapter Two! Sorry that it took a while to update, I've been busy... Just a little side note: since I'm now back at school, it may take a little longer to update, so if you did like this and wanted me to continue, you'll have to be patient. Thanks!  
  
**Review replies**:  
  
**RavensHaelo**: I agree with you completely: Dante kicks ass! The whole jumping thing and Dante's new moves come from Devil May Cry 2; just thought I'd let you know. Thanks for the review!  
  
**Destiny-Girl**: I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Hot Aussie Rocker**: Thanks for feeling so strongly about this! And this is going to be the Devil May Cry 2 version of Dante; I personally think he looks much better in no. 2. Thanks for your review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the demons in the bar though... If you sue me, I'll turn them on you! growls  
  
**Chapter Two**  
  
Dante slipped the key into the lock and twisted. He pushed the door open and sighed as he looked over his crappy room in the rundown hotel he'd checked-in to. He quickly shut the door behind him and removed his sword, placing it by the couch while he went to the fridge to grab a beer.

As he sat down he rested his feet on the coffee table and drank his beer thoughtfully. That girl... Buffy, she seemed like a hunter of some kind. She certainly believed strongly in her abilities, that was for sure. But she wasn't prepared; you couldn't go into battle with a devil like Phantom and expect to come out alive if you weren't prepared.

He needed to find out more about her. If she was a serious devil hunter like himself, and she found out his secret, he could soon be dead. He needed to find a demon bar, but he didn't know how many of those existed in Paris. He removed Ebony and Ivory from their holsters and began to clean them, trying to think of a place where he could go to learn more about Buffy.

As he cleaned, he reminded himself why he was in Paris. Business at the office had been slow, and then he had started to get these dreams. (Yes, I know... Another dream related thing, but this story's mine, so who cares?) He was in Paris, and the entire city had been overrun with hell spawn. Everything was burning, and there was one person fighting, trying to stem the flow of evil. But there were too many for her, and just as the dream ended he heard her cry out.

Ever since he moved here he had seen many devils that he had previously defeated, as if the whole of Hell had opened and sent them back to plague him. Ah well; as long as there were demons, he'd be there to kill them. It just didn't make sense why they were all appearing, and if he knew why, then maybe he'd be able to stop them.

There was no point in waiting around in his room for the information on Buffy to fall in his lap, so he holstered his guns, grabbed his sword and left the hotel.

* * *

Dante leapt across the rooftops with ease, keeping the demon he was tracking in his sights. He had walked around the streets of Paris for hours, searching for a demon for him to track to a bar. And so far, the fiend hadn't spotted him.

This was something the humans always wished they could do. They wished that they could fly, or defy gravity in some way, and when you were a demon, you could. No one that had seen his demon side had survived long; Dante didn't like to leave witnesses, especially if they were human. Demons were running amok, but they deserved to be kept ignorant of the danger all around them.

As Dante leapt over the edge of one building and landed on the rooftop of another, he saw the demon disappear into a random building. After paying the bouncer a reasonable amount, of course. Dante's eyes narrowed and he jumped off the side of the building, landing softly in the alley accompanying it.

Regaining his composure, he strolled out into the open and approached the bouncer, pulling a twenty from his pocket and handing it to him. The bouncer smiled, moving out of the way of the door to give Dante admittance.

Two scents were distinct as he entered the bar; alcohol and demon flesh. The bar was dimly lit and pool tables covered most of the floor space, as well as a fighting ring and a large bar. Dante didn't draw attention to himself as crossed the floor to the bar, slipping onto a bar stool and ordering another beer.

The waiter, a giant lizard-like demon, handed him his order and looked at him curiously. "I ain't seen you around here before." The demon said, speaking with a thick American accent.

"I'm new here," Dante murmured, sipping his beer. "So, how long has this place been here?"

"Must've been here for about fifty years, I guess."

"It's surprising that no demon hunters have found it then, eh?"

"Yeah..." the demon said, starting to clean a glass. "There's been word of a vampire slayer in town recently, so she'd probably be some kinda threat."

"Vampire slayer?" Dante asked, mildly confused. He had never heard the expression before.

"Yeah, and she's really good too, or so I've heard. She took on all of 'em in the Hellmouth itself and still came out on top! She probably wouldn't last long if she came in here though; there are heaps o' people that hate her."

"Do you know her name?"

"It's some weird soundin' one... 'Ey, Joe!" The lizard shouted over to another demon, who was playing pool. "What was that slayer's name? You hadda run-in with her, didn't ya?"

"Yeah, just the otha day, Bill. Who wants ta know?" Joe, a huge man with spikes running down his spine, approached the two at the bar. Bill (the lizard barman, just in case you forgot) nodded his head toward Dante.

"Her name's Buffy. I swear, if I ever find her, I'll rip her head from her shoulders!"

Dante nodded, then paid for his beer and left the bar. The two demons, Bill and Joe, watched him leave, wondering what the mysterious man was going to do.

* * *

As soon as Buffy got back from her hotel room, she grabbed her phone and called Giles. It would cost a lot, since he was in England and she was in France, but it didn't matter; she needed to talk to him.

As soon as she found his number, she dialed it and waited, tapping her foot against the floor, although she wasn't totally impatient. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait long. Around a minute later, Giles picked up and answered the phone.

"Giles, it's me, Buffy!" Buffy said rather quickly, and she heard him take in a breath on the other end.

"Buffy! What a pleasant surprise! Uh, why... why exactly are you calling?" Giles asked, and Buffy suddenly remembered she had called for a reason.

"Oh! I was in a restaurant when I heard this scream, right, so I ran to where it came from and there was, like, this _giant_ spider there! And just before I went to attack it, this guy jumped down from a rooftop and fought it! Long story short, he defeated the spider and then leaves!"

"I don't see why you needed to ring me about this, Buffy."

"Giles, he's _really_ weird! I need you to do some research on him for me. His name's Dante, and I think he's some demon hunter. He can jump really, _really_ high, and he's even stronger than me! And I'm the _Slayer_!"

"Buffy, if you're so interested in him, why don't you do the research?"

Buffy stood there for a moment, thinking. "Well, I'm the Slayer! I slay the things that Watchers or my friends find out about and research! I'm the muscle!"

Giles laughed, eventually giving in. "I'm going to make you pay my phone bill though, if I actually find anything on this mystery man of yours."

"Thanks Giles. Bye." Buffy hung up and put the phone down, then crossed to her bed and jumped onto it, resting her hands on her stomach.

_Who is he?_ Buffy thought as she stared at the ceiling. _Is he a demon hunter? Is he a demon? Who is he? And why do I suddenly care so much?_

She sat up, thinking about what Giles had said. She should be doing this herself, since she was the one that wanted to know so badly. She had just made up that excuse about Slayer's not researching because she couldn't be bothered, but she couldn't just sit around and do nothing.

"Stupid conscious..." she muttered to herself as she slipped out of the room and out of the hotel. She stood outside in the cold, watching the people walking past. She watched for some odd looking person, and as she spotted one, she quickly began to trail him.

It was hard to keep up with him since he was a demon and she was only human, but she still managed to follow him to the demon bar where Dante had been only moments ago.

In fact, he was still in the area. He would've left earlier, but he was interested when he saw a new demon emerge, and someone following it. As he looked on from a rooftop, he leaned in and realized it was her; Buffy, the vampire slayer.

Buffy didn't see Dante up there, and she watched as the demon paid the bouncer to get into a building. She searched her pockets for some money, and found a twenty. She approached the bouncer and handed him the money, and entered the bar.

As soon as she did, all the demons turned to look at her, Joe being one of them. As he realized who it was, he shouted out in anger and charged her. Buffy's eyes widened in surprise as she dodged the demon, grabbing a nearby pool cue and impaling Joe on it. The other demons watched, speechless, before they all roared and moved to attack Buffy.

From outside, Dante heard the roars of the demons and leapt down from the rooftop, running towards the bouncer.

"You can't get in without payin'." the bouncer said, and Dante punched him in the face and pushed him out of the way. As he entered he saw all the demons moving towards Buffy, and he growled in anger. Some "slayer" she was. Didn't she realize coming in here would be suicide?!

He pulled out his sword and ran through the thralls of monsters, moving to stand beside Buffy. She looked at him in surprise, realizing who it was as she stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, confused. She turned her attention back to the matter at hand, feeling Dante backing up against her.

"I came in here to help your sorry ass. Do you have a death wish or something, slayer?" Dante asked, and Buffy's head snapped around.

"How do you know that I'm the slayer?" she asked.

"Duck!" he suddenly yelled, and as she did, Dante swung his sword, decapitating a demon that was going to have a go at Buffy. "I hope you realize what you've gotten us into..."

* * *

A/N: Ohh, a cliffie! Sozz, I really didn't mean to, but it was too tempting. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this chapter, and please review! No flames!!


End file.
